


Humidity

by WanderingTiff



Series: Very Happy Birthday Presents [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dichotomy! AU, M/M, Naga Smut, Naga! Marco, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was getting thicker as the days were getting warmer. Jean had been vastly improving after over a year of training with Ymir. But one day it gets so hot even he feels as exhausted as his cold-blooded companion during the hours that the sun was at its highest. While Ymir had gone off to spend her day tediously running errands and left Jean to practice on his own - on more than one occasion, he and Marco had nothing to do but sit in the shade. And sitting in the shade tiredly soon sparked into a sense of curiosity.</p><p>A birthday gift for Saphruikan, the author of Dichotomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humidity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphruikan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphruikan/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! After intense research (that TOTALLY does not involve three hours looking up snake dicks, noooo not at all) and a broader understanding of 3-dick Marco, I hope that this will be to your liking! You’re great, and I really love your story and the AU itself.
> 
> I originally intended to write a 3000 word fic, but as you can see, I went a lot further than that. But that's okay, because I had a lot of fun writing this, and it was such a challenge, let me tell you. It is _not_ easy writing something like this, but I really enjoyed this experience.  
>  Hope you guys like it! And again, happy birthday, Saph!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://shingeki-no-flute-fluff.tumblr.com)
> 
> Jean is gonna get fucked.  
>  **curiosity** | _noun_ | the desire to learn or know about anything; inquisitiveness.

_“Jimbles! That arrow is barely gonna_ come off the bow if you have it at that angle!”

You’d think that after all this time, Ymir would get my fucking name right. But no, guess again. I swear, I think she is doing this out of spite.

“How do I fix it?” I groan as a response.

Rolling her eyes, Ymir walks over and stands behind me, fixing my stance. “There. Now, make sure you know exactly where you’re aiming.”

I tilt my head, a little bit confused about where exactly I should be aiming. “Uh… is it that target?”

“No,” she scoffs in response. “It’s the other target that’s next to whatever brains you have left."

"Haha." I mumble and properly aim, my right arm drawing the string back while I stay focused. There was a minute of silence.

"Ey Jimbles, it's not gonna move for you!"

"Okay okay!" When I fire, I know right away that it's a long shot. I miss the damn thing completely.

"Yeah, if that was a bear, you wouldn't be able to run away from it fast enough!" Ymir snorts. Yes. Of course a threat of a bear catching me and eating is me is _so_ fucking hilarious. I'm dying over here.

It's been almost a year since I started training with Ymir. And I guess it shows, considering that sometimes the girls back at the village that wouldn't really converse normally with me all of a sudden want to be my best friend. Well I guess my muscles were not that bad. I'm too built though, it looks more of a tone than being completely ripped. It's just right, when putting it in that sense.

Ymir stretches and looks up at the sky. "Damn." She sighs and gets up from her spot. "I gotta go back, Jimbles. Levi wanted me over when the sun's at its highest. I guess he's just gonna have to deal with me being a little late."

"Aw man." I grab my bow again. "I really wanted to stay out here."

"Yeah I know..." Ymir looks like she is trying to decide on something. When she seems to have done so, she glances at me. "Hey, you can stay here. You've been here for long enough to know your way around."

For once she seems genuinely serious when she tells me something like this. "Really?"

"Sure, why not." She slaps my back, kinda hard but I'm resisting the urge to wince from it. "And besides, it's not like you're completely by yourself."

Oh yeah, that reminds me! I can see Snakebutt! He's gotta be around here somewhere, probably watching us. He'll come around eventually, I'm sure.

"True," I nod and go back to my stance.

She nods. "Keep practicing. And remember. Don't shoot your eye out." Winking at me, she then walks back in the direction of the village.

"Hey, that only almost happened that one time!" I call back and draw the string back while my gaze is focused on the target that has yet to be hit today. "The arrow head popped off!"

Funny, boring story. I tied it on in some completely whacked out way, and it wasn't even attached. So when I released the string of my bow, it popped off, and I flinched back just in time. What interesting circumstances in that sense.

Okay, focus. Concentrate. Eye on the target... Angle just right. Don't end up tearing something because you're too close to your chest-- there you go, Jean. Much better. Now, ready... Aim...

_Fire._

When I release my arrow, I make sure to follow through like Ymir had been yelling at me about and smacking my forehead to try and get it through to my thick skull. Her methods of teaching are beyond me, but hey they really work. I feel a sense of pride when seeing that the arrow hits the target. But my face falls either way because my arrow is no where near the center. It's hanging out along the edge practically flipping off the middle of its own domain. Fucking _shit._

"Dammit!" I mutter and throw my bow down in frustration. "I can't get it!"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself."

Slightly startled because for just one minute I thought that I was alone. I look over towards the sound of the familiar voice, and I see a pair of eyes peering out from the shrubbery. I grin and shrug. "Well hey, you'd be pissed too if you couldn't do this."

He raises himself up in the weirdest way that still kinda makes me feel just a tad bit uneasy. "Are you concentrating?"

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure that I am!" I move over to him and stare up at the sky. The air is getting really thick. "Damn, it's fucking hot out here!"

"It's just the humidity." Marco shrugs. "Doesn't make it any better, though."

Fuck the humidity. Fuck this bow and fuck that arrow--although it would not be wise to at all.

"Fuck it," I groan and pick the bow up. "I suppose I'll try again."

"Hang on, I'm coming over."

Seeing Marco inch closer, his long body unnaturally swerving and brushing along the ground while his strong arms pull him further along to ease his stride... It is kind of an interesting sight. It doesn't bother me as much as it had in the beginning. As his tail coils once he is close enough towards me, I chuckle a bit.

"Alright, watch me suck at this again."

Marco frowns. "Jean, just stay focused."

"I'm trying!" I mutter and take out another arrow, trying to aim. I hear a sigh from behind me and all of a sudden his hands are holding both my arms. I'm so startled I let go of the string on my bow, and the arrow falls straight down. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry!" His apology is quick but meaningful, and he lowers his hands a bit. "Forced habit."

I look over. "I know this might be a trick question, but what the hell were you doing?"

"I was just trying to help you out." He leans over, and when he does he puts his whole torso into it and it's just shy of creepy. He then hands me my arrow. "Here."

I take it and sigh. "Thanks. Just... Don't do that again."

The way his face falls makes my chest ache. Why is he so uncomfortable like this whenever I say something like that? He looks so upset all of a sudden, but it's only brief, and soon his smiles again and nods.

"No problem," he insists. "Now. Can I help you out?"

"Sure, go ahead," I say. He's a hunter himself, after all. He must have some tips that will benefit me in the long run, right?

"Okay." He puts his hands on my arms again.

I ignore the uncomfortable feeling on my skin because my shirt is fucking sticking to me and making me feel really gross right now. However, the feel of his hands is actually quite comforting, despite that they're probably going to feel really moist in the next couple minutes because I'm sweating like a pig.

"Here's a different approach," he begins, his voice at a whisper. "Silence is key. Not only will the prey not see it coming because it can't hear you, but there are absolutely no distractions."

To show that I am paying attention to him, I nod along. "Yeah, but you're not exactly quiet."

"Besides the point," he laughs. His laugh is so sweet sounding and I don't know why. "Now. Drown out any and all noises. Your main focus is the target and the target only."

"You're a very serious teacher." The swooning tone in my voice makes Marco smile and his cheeks darken.

"Well these are important," he grins. "Now pay attention." His hand on my right arm tightens ever so slightly. "Draw it back."

I do so with no hesitation. His voice is soft in my ear now. He is talking so quietly, and I find it nice sounding. But he is trying too hard not to make it too creepy even though I can feel his forked tongue protrude from his mouth while he hisses.

"Dude. Are you smelling me right now, Snakebutt?"

"S-sorry." He stops, and he is quiet for several moments. He is fighting the urge to do that again, it seems. "Okay... Your string is drawn back. Look at the target. Aim there and keep all distractions away."

I listen to him, and I follow his instructions. _Silence_... He said that silence is key. Well, that explains his extremely creepy stealth. Focus on the target, Jean. My one eye closes, and the other is keeping its attention on the center of the target.

 _Perfect_.

"Everything after that comes naturally..."

Since when was he pressed right up against me? I can feel his chest touching my back. He is right behind me, and I'm not sure how I should feel about this. But I say nothing right now, because I am suppose to be focusing, right? I need to shut up and focus.

 _Silence_... Yes, silence is working. Soon I drown out all sounds like I was told to, and my eye narrows. I hear nothing; not a single hot gush of wind nor the singing of any birds nearby that I had heard just moments before. String drawn back, I take a deep breath.

Marco lets go of my arms, and in that instant, I release my grip, following it through and letting the arrow fly straight. It's path is so quick and rigid, and I hear the sudden _thwack!_ of it hit the target. It doesn't exactly hit the target, but it sure as hell is much closer to it than last time.

"It worked!" I breathe out a laugh. "I did it!"

Hearing Marco clear his throat makes me laugh harder. I look back at him and drop my bow.

"Okay okay, _we_ did it, okay?"

"No, you totally did it yourself." Well, that is quite interesting logic he has here-- "But I did give you those tips."

 _There it is._ That little dork.

"Alright, Snakebutt, you did. And thanks. That really helped."

"You're welcome." Marco smiles as he lowers himself down closer to the forest floor.

I watch him. "Tired?"

He nods. "I'm gonna sit in the shade. You keep practicing."

"Okay. Have fun."

As the comforting pressure of his back moves away from me I suddenly feel a little bit disappointed. I suppose I really am so used to his company that I prefer having him close while I am out here without Ymir's supervision. I keep practicing while I think to myself, despite Snakebutt's advice to keep my mind clear as well. I know so much about Marco's past thanks to Ymir. As the time passed since then, I understand more and more, and of course I give him no impression at all that I knew. I couldn't. I do not want to hurt him by making him think about his memories before he was forced to live the life of this rejected hybrid.

He is a really nice guy, wouldn't hurt anyone even if he was told to. That's why I still don't get why this had to happen to him. He was so young back then and did not know that just being outside to play would bring such danger to him and hold him back from living the life that every kid before and after him gets to live. However, there is nothing about that I can do, except keep his mind forever quarantined from those painful memories.

The sun is now not as high above my head by the time I use up each and every arrow. I can feel the sticky and slick sweat all over my body, and I feel so gross. I need to rest. By now Ymir would most likely be wrapping it up and taking me home. But Ymir is not here, is she? Nope. So I'm gonna stay here longer. I decide to rest right under a tree that provides enough shade, sitting back and groaning now that I am off my feet.

Marco meanwhile makes his way over to move closer to me, and he shakes his head to get some loose hair out of his face. He smiles kindly at me, those strange ass eyes practically staring into me.

"You really got bigger here." He points at the muscles on my arms.

Nodding, I give him a smug smile that probably looks more like I'm constipated. "'S all thanks to your sister."

"I knew that she would be good help for you." He smiles brighter. He lounges on the ground next to me and stretches, staying in the shade.

I stare down at his body. He is so long, and the scales along his lower body seem a little more defined. Of course, after being acquainted with both Marco and Ymir for so long, things start getting much less... uncomfortable, let's just say. There is a better friendship, whereas I am not trying to look the other way when talking to him and can smile in his direction without the this-is-just-too-fucking-awkward feeling in my gut. It's nice though, this bond that we now have. It's not often that I can make a decent friendship like this.

The silence is relaxing for the both of us, and I can tell that Marco really likes it by seeing the gentle rising and falling of his bare chest. He looks over at me and smiles, and before I can say anything he relaxes and lies down on my lap. He's still looking at me and watching me intently with those unblinking eyes, and I shift as his tail curls up closer to his body.

"Is it okay that I stay like this?" he murmurs.

He's always like this whenever he wants to lay on me. That's right, it's not the first time. Ymir was hunting one day a while ago, he felt a little chilly and decided to cuddle close to me to keep warm. I had to admit, it was a little breezy that day. But today, the air is so thick that I want absolutely no contact with something that has a substantial amount of body heat.

"It's too hot," I whine as he cuddles. He's giving me the sweetest look, and I realize that I can't just say no to the guy, as much as I really want to. "Fine..." I finally sigh.

His face nuzzles into my side as he smiles, satisfied. Despite this, my shirt is starting to get really uncomfortable, the way it's sticking to his body. Damn, I really need to get it off. I shrug my shirt off I glance down at him.

He's blushing so bright right now it's actually quite adorable. "Oh..."

"Is this fine?" I'm probably really grimy right now, and that makes me feel a little nauseated.

"Yeah." That was a very enthusiastic response there, Marco. "Er, I mean, it's fine. You look really sweaty though."

"No shit. It's fucking hot out here," I mutter. I lean back further into the tree.

I just listen to the sound of Marco's breathing. He is so peaceful when he is trying to keep cool, and he stares out at the clearing just a little bit away from our spot. I lower my hand down, and my hand runs through his dark, messy hair.

Now it was Marco's turn to be startled. He arches away from my touch, and he flinches as his entire body tenses up. He did not expect that at all, and oh shit I don't want to freak him out. Ymir wouldn't be here to save me if he did.

"Marco, it's okay." I move my hand away. "Sorry... I was feeling your hair."

"Oh." He looks at me and nods. "Okay. I was pretty spaced out for a minute there."

"That's fine." I watch Marco then shift his torso back up so that he is sitting next to me. He smiles at me and leans close. Damn, we are so close to each other right now, I have no idea what to do with myself as I look at him.

"Can you... Can you keep doing that? Please?"

He really likes that, huh? Who am I to say no then? I stroke his hair again, slowly, my fingers threading through it and occasionally scratching at his scalp. The way he nuzzles into it throws me off just a little bit, but I continue. I swear, this is like petting an over-sized... partially scaly puppy. He's so content and pretty cute, come to think of it. His tail coils up again. And I glance over at it as he snuggles further into me. It's still pretty hot though, and it's kind of uncomfortable.

"Oi Marco..." I look at him. "Can you, uh..."

I trail off because his face is really close to mine. There have been a few times I told myself that wow, he really does look kinda hot. Right now is one of those times. I don't know why I keep thinking this, but I don't question it because I realize _"Hey, maybe I really am into snakebutts."_

"Can I, what?" Marco is looking right back at me.

Shit, what do I say? What was I even going to say? Did I want to tell him to go away? No, why would I? I think what I was really wanting to say was... I wanna kiss him. I want to kiss him right on the mouth. Can I? Would he want me to? Do I ask, or do I just go ahead and do it? I wanna kiss Snakebutt.

Yeah. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kiss Snakebutt smack dab on the mouth. And you know what happens next? I go for it.

At first Marco flinches back, not expecting it. His eyes were wide, and he's blushing again. Did I mention that I think it's cute when he does that? But noticing his hesitation I pull away.

“Sorry,” I quickly say.

Marco shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I… That was just really unexpected. I never kissed anyone before.”

I smile at him. “Have I ever told you that I think you’re really cute?”

He blushes. “You may have mentioned it a few times… Maybe not directly? But, I’d like to think that.”

I laugh and shift closer. “Do you want me to kiss you again?”

He smiles as he nods, and I kiss him again. This time he is much more eager, his lips pressed up against mine as he grins against them. I rub his arm and then pull him closer, and he is humming with anticipation as I kiss along his jawline.

“Mmm, your kisses…” His voice is a slightly slurred, and I guess his accent is becoming more prominent while I am giving him this much attention, and I don’t mind at all because his soft voice is making a fire ignite in my blood. “Your kisses feel good, Jean.”

The way he says my name right now is overly butchering it, but holy _shit_ the sudden breathy tone to his voice makes me groan as I hold his shoulders. Trailing my lips down to his neck, he is _shaking_. I guess he doesn’t have as much self-control as an average guy, considering he probably never even thought in a million years that someone would even want to kiss him like this.

“‘nd your voice’s turning me on…” I mumble into his skin.

The next exhale comes out in a gasping giggle while my hand runs along his arm. His fingers curl around the back of my neck, and I blink as something then catches my attention. I... Shit, what the _fuck_ is that?!

All of a sudden, yes it seems that Marco does indeed have an erect, uncut penis that springs up from a groove under his abdomen that had always seemed partially open. Well, there it is for the world to see, but what _really_ scares the shit out of me is the two barbed, rather stout shafts that jut out from opened vents that also become erect down below closer to the tip of his tail.

Marco notices me staring, and he stiffens uncomfortably and moves a hand to cover himself. "Jean?"

I flinch and look up. "I-- I'm sorry. I just. What? What in the actual fu--"

"It's okay!" He quickly insists. "They are my hemipenes. They come up too when I'm, as you say, turned on."

Hold up. "You're saying that they are dicks?"

His face a bright red, he nods. "Well... Yeah. They are a natural part of my snake portion."

"You have three dicks?!" My eyes widen and I stare down again.

"Don't look at them like that!" It is obvious that Marco is very embarrassed. "Just pretend that the hemipenes are not there."

"Uh, how can I not?" To save him from any more embarrassment, I peel my eyes away. "Now that we have established your strange body parts, do you still want me to kiss you?"

Marco takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah." He smiles and comfortably uncovers himself. He is rock hard, and it's triple the average arousal.

I nod and grin as I keep close to him. I go back to his neck, and I kiss his skin slowly. Knowing that he is pretty horny right now is making my pants now tighten because let me just say that all three of his dicks are twitching, with the very appealing one in the center now brushing against my stomach. My one hand travels further down his body until I am touching his scaly skin. I don’t exactly touch it yet, but I am rubbing around it, just barely and occasionally getting close enough to but not quite. He is whining once more, and I keep up with it because he has not told me otherwise. It’s probably driving him nuts though.

“Jean… I-- w-what can I do?” he gasps. “I can’t… C-can I touch you too?”

I blush at hearing the urgency in his voice. I nod as I kiss him. “Yeah, if you really want to.”

“Yes, please,” he grins.

He looks down as I undo my pants and tug them down. He’s staring right at the bulge in my underwear, and I can’t help but blush while his eyes kept glancing there and diverting, just to look right back. I mean, yeah I’ve had a nuisance of a hard-on on frequent occasions, especially late at night when all I want to do is sleep. But having it now next to another person--granted he is a creation all his own--is throwing me off just a little bit. And by a little bit, I mean I'm feeling pretty fucking shy.

His hand shakily rubs my thighs, and I groan against his skin while my hips buck up. My pants are getting so tight that I don’t think I can last any longer with my dick erect and pent up in my underwear.

His hand moves down into the fabric, and he grabs me in a grip that I did not expect. I gasp and bite down on his shoulder, because fuck, even though he wasn’t trying just yet he already is starting to have me wanting more of him. I want him to feel this too, so I move my hand to grab his cock. I'm just gonna leave those weird fucking hemipenes alone down there, because I don't know what to do about them.

Marco’s breath gets caught in his throat as I stroke it up and down, my thumb pulling at the foreskin. When he moans, it sounds like a mixture of a whine and a gasping giggle. He is grinning, why the fuck is he grinning? That is going to be the death of me, I swear. His face is just too precious.

When I then rub the head of his dick, right over the slit where pre-come has been leaking from for the past couple minutes, he is trying to desperately roll up into it as his next moans come out loud, almost gurgling. His hand is gripping me while he flicks his wrist to pump it, and oh _shit_. _Holy fuck_ , does that feel good. His tail is in a tight coil that tightens more and more as I give him this attention.

We’re rutting against each other’s hands now, and I can tell that this really does feel good, even though I am kinda scared of those hemipenes. I’m not gonna lie. Cock still hidden in my underwear, finally Marco moves the fabric away and blushes as he gives it fast strokes after taking it out.

I’m sweating more and more, and now in between his moans all I can understand is the calling of my name. Throughout this whole forest, the noises of the birds and animals are completely obsolete. All I hear is my name; just Jean, _Jean, Jean_ \-- it’s coming from all around me and it’s _suffocating_ me while I’m trying to give him everything he wants so that I can hear him say it over and _over_  again.

As quickly as this started though, all of a sudden his hand moves away from my cock, and the most utter disappointment falls upon me. Why, _why_ does it have to end? Why did he have to pull back so soon?

“Marco, why--”

“Quick,” he gasps out. “Get dressed.”

Out of reluctance, I do as he asks, still rock hard though. “But why?”

“Ymir,” he stammered. “She’s gonna come over here any minute. I can feel it.”

“Shit.” I didn’t come back on my own so she has to come get me. She is going to kill me if she sees me jacking off with Marco. Knowing that makes me speedily get my clothes back on.

Marco smiles as he watches me, and he flips over on his stomach as if she were to come any minute he could hide his arousal. “I-I really liked what we did though. That felt so good.”

“Really?” I smile. “It felt good for me too.”

He grabs me by my shirt and pulls me down so that I am closer to his lips so we can kiss each other. He is hesitant, but he smiles against my lips.

“Jean… can we do that again sometime?” he whispers, blushing. “Maybe we can take it further too?”

Whoa, he really wants us to do that _again?_ Shit. “I really want to. Maybe I can come here by myself one week? I think that can work.”

He nods. “Yeah. You can say that you want to practice on your own.”

“Well, that won’t exactly be a lie.” I grin as I kiss him again.

Marco is smiling so brightly, still lying on his stomach. “Okay, now get going.”

“Alright alright.” I get up and grab my stuff. With one final wave as I turn and walk back, right on cue Ymir is standing right in front of me and scaring the shit out of me.

“Why didn’t you come back, Jimbles?”

I sigh. “I lost track of time. After a while it got so hot that I took a nap.”

She rolls her eyes. “Lazy shit. Let’s go.”

It worked. My ass is saved, and I head back home with her.

 

\--

 

 _Reiner's busy talking to a customer_ , and I groan as he moves more of the baked goods. He seems distracted enough, but I have been hoping that maybe I can talk to him. I mean, he hasn't hesitated to give me advice before, but this... This is different.

The difference here is that Marco is half snake. I want to have sex with someone that has a reptilian lower body. It is getting even harder to ignore that we are so fucking tempted to take this even further. But what the fuck am I supposed to say? How do I even explain this?

"Hey, you know that Naga that lives in the Northwestern territory? Yeah? Well, we were masturbating together one day, and now we are wondering how we are supposed to be doing more together. Because yeah. He's a snake. And has three dicks. Just to point out." _Hell_ no, there is absolutely no way that I can tell anyone about this. Not even Ymir, _especially_ not her. Jeez, she would kill the both of us. And make my death even less merciful than Marco's.

However, while Reiner is distracted now, I can make my move. The important thing here is that I needed something that was going to benefit me and Marco if we do decide to take things further than we already were before.

But what do I get? Where do I even look? What would make it easier on the two of us? I want to be prepared just in case he definitely wants to do this. It would be kind of embarrassing if I wasn't ready.

Okay, stay focused. You are looking for something to help you out during... Why the hell am I looking here when I probably should be looking at home instead? Well… I know that some people talk about having some kind of lubricant to make it easier, but what was it again? What do people use? Shit, if I wasn't so damn clueless I could’ve had it all figured out by now!

“Something bothering you, Jean?”

I probably just jumped two feet in the air because I hit one of the shelves before turning around and rubbing my head. “N-no, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, no you’re not.” He grins and pats my back. “What’s troubling you?”

Well I gotta tell him something. I need his advice so badly. “Well… I want to… I don’t know. Have sex?”

That came out so horribly. Reiner is giving me the strangest look right now. _Kill me now and skin my insides, please._

“Well, that was a bit out there.” He laughs, and it’s that stupid dad laugh that right now is driving me up the fucking wall. “Can’t you take me out to dinner first?”

“Not with you! I kinda need some help here, so can you not joke around?” I sigh and look down. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Alright, sorry.” Reiner looks around. “Hmm… First thing’s first. You’re gonna need something to keep ya slick. Let’s see…” He looks around until he stumbles upon a bottle of… is that olive oil? “Here it is.” He hands it to me.

“Olive oil?” I look at the bottle once it’s in my hand.

He nods. “That works best as a lubricant.”

“Thanks.” As his back turns I put the bottle in my quiver that’s slung over my shoulder. Today actually I plan on asking Ymir if I can train by myself. Yeah… _Train_. That’s _totally_ why I just hid olive oil in my quiver.

“Anything else, Jean?”

I nod. Reiner’s referenced enough about sex for me to understand what I’m supposed to do. So I consider myself educated. Innocence wasted as well as experience granted.

I look over just in time, because Ymir comes in. Probably picking up Marco’s sweetbread, of course. Instead of letting Reiner handle it, I go up to her instead. “Hey Ymir.”

She looks at me. “What’s up, Jimbles?”

“You taking me out today?” I take out the sweetbread and look at her.

“Well, that’s the plan.” She shrugs and leans in, giving Reiner a nod in greeting.

I look down to try and think of something to say. “Well… I was wondering, didn’t you have that errand to run for Levi today?”

“Huh?” She tilts her head. “He said that I don’t have to do it ‘til tomorrow if I want.”

“Why do it tomorrow when you can get it done and over with today?” I offer the idea and just hope that it works. “That way you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

A hand moves to her hips. “Alright, what’s the matter, Jimbles?”

“Nothing.” I shift and then sigh. “Ymir, I want to go by myself today. I want to practice more by myself. Y’know, because you’re not gonna always take me out when I have to bring prey to the village.”

“How considerate,” she muses, her tone flat. “You know I don’t go out every week just to train you and let you practice, right? I have other things to take care of.”

“I know, I know.” I run a hand through my hair. “Just… I’m there all the time, and he knows me well enough now. I can go there myself and check on him. It’s not like it’s the first time, you know.”

It takes a minute before she sighs. “I guess you’re right about that, Jimbles. How about you go then? I’ll check up on you in a few hours.”

Just enough time I need. “Alright. Thanks, Ymir.”

“No problem.”

I glance at Reiner as I head out after putting some sweetbread into a bag. "Going to practice my archery today.”

“You’d better come back bright and early.” He winks at me.

Ugh I can’t. He's too lenient for his own good. He drives me nuts, but I don’t have the heart to tell him that. No matter what I will always appreciate everything that goober has done for me, as much as I’d hate to admit it. I head out of the village the usual way, and I go down the path to the Northwest.

The way there feels like so long of a walk, but at the same time I'm almost speeding along. I gotta pace myself, I can't be too eager.

As soon as I get there I look towards the trees, swatting away some gnats while I stand up on a log. I can't believe the first time that I came here by myself I was so scared shitless that I was trying to choose between facing my doom and fleeing for my life before Marco would have the chance to come at me. And just a couple weeks earlier we have become so close that we kiss each other and touch each other with such curious gestures and hand motions.

I bring my hand up to my lips and let out a loose, loud whistle that I hope doesn't sound too eager. Well, I did scare a few birds off. Good, I don't want any posers trying to interrupt us. I hold my quiver to make sure that it's still over my shoulder, sighing in relief at feeling that it is. Shit, I was gonna start panicking if I forgot the oil.

A familiar face peers out from the bushes, and I know I'm smiling as I beckon for him to come closer. He raises his torso up just as we both start to meet each other halfway. He tilts his head at an awkward angle to I guess try and see if anyone's behind me.

"You came here alone today?"

I nod quickly. "Yeah. Ymir has some errands to run with Levi, and I told her that it was fine that I could just train here by myself. So... here I am."

"Here you are," he trills and smiles as he inches closer. "So we can do more today?"

"Exactly." As he wraps his arms around my neck I smile and look at his face. "Hey. I even came here prepared."

He tilts his head. "Prepared?"

"Mhm." Shifting my hand in the quiver, I pull out the bottle of olive oil.

"Jean, what's that?"

Okay, time for an awkward explanation. "At the village, people use this to make things easier when two people have sex. It's olive oil."

He takes the bottle from me and just looks at it. He twirls it so he's holding it upside down, but good thing the lid is sealed. That would suck. "How would it make it easier?"

Who's the innocent one here right now, him or me? I can't even tell anymore, because right now when I look at him I'm suddenly a little unsure. "Well... It's good that the both of us are prepared and slicked. Otherwise... It could be painful."

Oh shit, _painful_. That sends uncomfortable shivers running down my spine. One little word reminds me that _wow_ , I have _never_ done something like this before. _Ever_. And my first time is going to be with... Well, you've seen Marco!

I totally miss Marco's response, because my head is spinning. He looks at me and all I get from him at that moment was a nod. He's smiling all the same. My throat's pretty fucking dry, and my insides are doing somersaults. Wait, I got sweetbread. Oh _yeah_! He loves these shitty things, I'll just give him that then. It will make things much easier. And much better than sex... Less painful too. The bag is shaking in my hand as I thrust it out at him.

"H-here, sweetbread." I'm laughing pretty nervously right now. "Have some sweetbread, you love sweetbread."

He hands me back the olive oil and slowly takes the bag from me. He smiles. "Thanks. I'll eat them later, okay?"

 _No_ , eat them _now,_ Snakebutt! That way we won't have to do this yet! _Please_ just eat them now.

"But you're gonna want something in your stomach," I lamely add. "It takes a lot of energy to... Well, y'know."

Marco gives me a weird look and then smiles as he covers his mouth in an attempt to hide it. "Jean, I just ate before. You're being really silly."

I scratch the back of my neck. "Marco... Man, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I..." I gotta tell him. I'm wracking my brain right now. All of a sudden, I am _so_ not ready for this. I've been anticipating this for a while, but now I feel like noping _right_ the _fuck_ out. I'm so damn nervous. "Marco, I don't think I can do this."

The way his face suddenly falls makes me wish I hadn't said anything. He moves back from me, and I notice that his head lowers while he opens the bag. "Oh..." He sounds really upset. "Oh, I see. I understand."

I cock my head to the side. "Marco--"

"No, I get it." He looks up, and those dark eyes he has betray him. "I really do."

He's totally not okay with this. He looks like he's about to fucking cry. Hey, it's not like I did anything wrong, right? I just said I didn't want to anymore. But hell, I really do. I do, I'm just a wimp, that's all.

"You don't want to, and I respect it." Marco takes a piece of the sweetbread out of the bag after moving some hair out of his face. "It... it's fine."

Something's up. I'm gonna get it out of him. He really does seem understanding, but there is more to it that is making him really upset right now. I watch him taking a shaky bite of his snack, and I move my hand to his arm. He didn't seem to expect me to do that.

"Marco... Something's really bothering you." I sigh. "You can talk to me."

He grabs another piece of sweetbread. "You just... I understand why you don't want to do anything with me. You said you didn't want to. Besides... You know I'm not that appealing at all."

"What?" That throws me off.

"I mean, look at me. Take one long look at me. Then you'll know."

I do take one long look at him. And I still see him just as I did before. He's such a sweetheart that means no harm, and is as cuddly as a puppy but has such a large appetite. He likes to smile and is always curious about what you're doing. Kinda like a big kid. And I love all of those things. Granted, sometimes he could be a little cre-- _Oh. There_ it is.

He knows that deep down, there are some things about him that still kinda weird me out at times. His unblinking eyes, his forked tongue, and of course all that length of scales that trail all the way down to his tail. The hemipenes still keep me up some nights. They're idle on his body and just  _there_ in plain sight, and they remind me that holy  _shit_ he's not human. He does all these weird things with his body too. They're not normal for an average human.

And he knows about those things. So that's why he is acting weird like this. He's self-conscious.

"Marco... Do you think that I don't want to do anything with you because of how you look?"

He doesn't look at me. He's breathing is a little hard. Shit, I don't want him to panic. That's the last thing I want. Without Ymir's help I'm toast if he goes berserk. I gotta calm him down.

"Hey, wait." I hold his shoulders, and he tenses up. "I'm not done." I smile as I speak and tilt his chin up. "I want to let you know that it's not the reason why."

He's had himself sunken down so low that I have to look down at him. He seems doubtful about what I say.

"It's not?" He mumbles.

I shake my head. "Listen. Yeah, I know I say some things about you. You know, with the whole snake thing with all the weird things you sometimes do that kinda creep me out. But hey, what do you expect? I'm some wimpy kid from a village run by people that aren't exactly... there. So sometimes, yeah. I do say and think those things. But that does not mean I don't want to do anything with you, Marco.

"I mean, damn. Who wouldn't? I think that you are the most adorable, least threatening, giant blob of scales and tousled hair I've ever seen. And your kisses are so soft, and your body is so warm. Your scales feel really cool and nice when I rest on you. And even though you're really not dangerous at all, I know that you'd still guard your sister with your life. Don't ever think that I wouldn't want to be with you or make you feel good just because of the way you look, okay?"

Marco manages to look up at me again. His face is red, most likely from embarrassment because he really is way off. "Jean... W-what is the real reason, then?"

"Oh." I sputter over my words and try to think. What was it again? Shit, how can I forget? Time to admit that I'm a wimp. "The truth is that I am pretty nervous, okay? I mean, I've never done anything like this with another person before, y'know? It's kinda scary. Plus, _holy shit_ you got these three dicks man!"

"Well, those two don't really do much of anythi--"

"I know, but still."

Marco laughs at hearing me quickly interrupt him. "It's not like I can control them when I'm aroused."

"True... I guess." I cringe still at the thought of them becoming erect again which is  _definitely_ a possibility if we go through this. I gotta get over it or we'd never get shit done.

He smiles as he listens to me. "If it makes you feel any better, I am kinda nervous too. I... I _never_ thought in my wildest dreams that anyone would want to kiss me and touch me and make me feel so _good_ like you do."

I hold his hands after putting the now empty bag down on the forest floor. "Get used to it, then," I whisper. "Because I'm gonna keep doing that more and more."

Marco blushed as he smiles, and he leans up and kisses me. He tastes like sweetbread, and as gross as that shit is, I drink his taste in and it makes it all the better. The vibrations of his satisfied hums fuel me, and I move my hand to the back of his head to keep him close.

He pulls away out of reluctance, and his face nuzzles into my neck. "Mmm I love your kisses, Jean," he hums.

"And you're not a bad kisser yourself, you know." I grin at him and still hold his hands. I'm well aware of the olive oil weighing down my quiver, and I sigh. "Hey, you know... I'm not so nervous anymore."

Marco smiles at hearing him. "I'm glad. You should always feel comfortable."

Damn, he is so cute. I nod and hold his hand. "Marco, how about you take us somewhere private? If you still want to go further, then we can do it there where it's more comfortable."

He smiles brightly and nods. "Okay. Follow me!"

He already has a head start, and I'm laughing as I run to catch up with him.

 

\--

 

 _Words cannot describe the pain that_  is suddenly shooting up my spine right now. I am now fully seated on top of Marco's center cock facing him, and my entire lower body is shaking uncontrollably because holy _shit_ , he's so fucking _thick_. I feel like he is ripping me in half. It doesn't help that those damn hemipenes are twitching down below now that they are erect from their vents. That's really not that pretty of a sight.

For a second there, I feel like I haven't used enough olive oil when I prepared myself for this. But that's completely out of the question. The entire bottle's almost gone. It's lying on the ground right next to where we are now, in the shade under a tree because it's too fucking hot to do this anywhere else.

Marco's holding my hips right now to keep me supported, and it seems like he is most likely having different feelings. His face is nuzzling against my shoulder and kissing my skin, and shit it's making me tingle all over and start to relax on top of him.

"You okay?" he whispers after a moment.

Since when did his voice sound so fucking sexy? I lean into him, breathing out a sigh as I nod.

“Yeah,” I gasp and shiver. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.” I had my time to endure it, but still, with his size it is kinda difficult to get used to this feeling.

Marco nods, and his sweet, reassuring smile helps me relax more. He kisses me as I hold his shoulders, and he swallows my worries away. I keep a grip on him to have some support, and he is waiting patiently although I can tell he is probably mindblown right now.

“Should we start now?” he offers softly. “I… I want you to be ready first.”

“I-I’m ready,” I insist. “I’ll move.”

All he gives me is a gentle nod, which is just enough for me to gain some more confidence. So, after taking a deep breath--or maybe two, I don’t know anymore--I begin my slow pace. I’m raising myself up and lowering myself down, but ow, _ow_ it hurts pretty bad at first. Am I not used to it? Am I doing something wrong? The other two dicks are irritatingly rubbing at my skin, but I pay no mind.

Was this a bad idea? I lurch forward and hold onto him tight while trying to move on top of him. Up and down, breathe _in_ and _out_. Endure it, concentrate. For a minute I feel like this whole thing is starting to suck for Marco, but as I get more comfortable and have a more prominent pace, I hear him moan.

I quickly look up and my breathing hitches. _Shit_ , the look on his face right now. His head is tilted back and his mouth is partially open, and he’s panting as his lips form into this lazy but elated grin. It causes me to groan at the sight, because the way he is looking right now is not only making me feel a bit more confident doing this with him, but the pain is now dulling--now the least of my problems. My main concern now is how the fuck I am going to get more of this intense, hot feeling of him filling me up.

I have to move faster. This slow pace that I started off with is not nearly enough. My ankles lock behind his back, and I move faster. Up and down. _Oh..._ Oh _yeah_ , that feels good, and I let Marco know that from my moans and shaky gasps. Maybe-- maybe it will be better if I add a grind to my pace? I try it, and oh _fuck! Yeah_. Hell _yeah_ , it feels _much_ better.

“M-Marco!” I gasp as I cling to him, and I claw at his shoulders because I’m floating. Shit, if I let go there will be nothing to keep me grounded.

He clenches his teeth, and his whole body is shaking as he _grins_ and moans out. Just as I thought that it felt good with me doing the movements on my own, what I don’t see coming is when he rolls up into my pace. Oh _shit_ , shit shit _shit_  this feels _so_ good. I have to let him know that I do. I want more. Who am I kidding, I have such a fucking thirst that needs to be quenched, and the only things that satisfy it is the way he moves so perfectly and the way he lets me know that we are both doing something right.

“Marco-- M-Marco, more!” I sputter while my legs are shaking from the amount of effort I put into this. I want him to fuck me. I want him to make me scream his name. I want him to take me to places I’ve never even dreamt of going to. “I want you!”

As he listens to me I can feel his tail wrap in a tighter coil. His mouth is hanging wide open, letting out moans that are colored with my name. He wants me and _only_ me, and knowing that makes me _shudder._

All of a sudden I forget how to breathe. Wow _fuck,_ when Marco just bucked up again I felt this sudden jolt of pleasure that makes me lurch forward and struggle in my stride. That felt _so good_ that my mind goes blank.

I choke out my cries and my begs for more. He is moaning for me as well and _writhing_ , his hands gripping at my waist. His voice sounds so breathless and husky, and I’m quivering while now I practically am bouncing on top of him. I try and concentrate but it’s hard to remember if I am trying to move up or down, making me very uneven and I’m _losing it_.

“M-Marco!” I must look like a mess as I am crying out his name. I rock my hips and hold on tight. My mind is screaming _“Help me Marco, help me! I can’t hold on! Please, I’m almost there!”_ but all I can choke out is his name.

The unexpected then happens as I am suddenly pulled off of him, letting out such a pitiful whine that I am so fucking embarrassed. His body leans forward and the next minute I’m on my back. He hovers over me and spreads my legs. He still has that sweet smile he always wears, but his eyes show that holy fuck, he is probably really liking this as much as I do.

His body looks so much larger above me. He leans down and kisses me, slow and deep, and I return it quickly with the amount of pleasure and gratitude that I just can’t put into words no matter how fucking hard I try. My hips buck up as I pull him closer to me. I need him now. I need him to give me what I want.

As he pulls away, I notice an overcast above us while the air around us is so thick and hot. Marco wipes sweat from my forehead and leans down to start kissing my neck.

“Marco… please,” I pant and beg. I just really need this, more than anything. That before was starting to feel so amazing.

He kept himself supported on his elbows while his tail is coiled underneath me. Just as the first droplet of rain lands on my forehead, he mounts and pushes in with such an unexpected but oh so amazing force that my entire body is shaking, and I let out a cry as I quickly grab onto his back. He has so much strength that he keeps it up, pushing me further against his long body.

My face is so red as drool is running down from my lip, and the rain starts to come down on us while Marco’s torso almost completely shelters me from it.

“F-fuck!” I am almost screaming now, because holy _shit_. When he is hitting my sweet spot all I can see in the back of my mind is white while my eyes are crossing. I look down and notice he is using a pistoning motion with his torso while he is flush against me and gripping the ground underneath us to have such a driving force. His breathing is hot and heavy as he is so close to me, and I can hear his breathy moans in my ear.

I’m so close now. My back arches and I attempt to pull him even closer to me than before. I move my one hand down in between us as I rock my hips up into his pace. I grip my own cock and shakily stroke it, and I’m trying to get myself closer and closer.

“Marco, I-- I-I’m right there!” I am shaking, and in between my cries I’m whimpering. I’m surprised that I can still hear myself over the sound of the pouring rain.

He claws at the ground to get a better grip, and he starts pounding mercilessly into me and making me gasp for air is going in harder and harder. Oh _fuck--_ I can feel myself coming right then and there.

For a minute I completely forget how to breathe. My body is inches off the ground as I tense up and come, long and _hard_. I’m still coming and crying, and I’m filling the air with the beautiful sound of Marco’s name, while wisps of wind and the showering droplets answer me back.

He pulls away from me with a groan, and I am still trembling. He told me before that he did not want to come inside me for my best interest, so I am fine with it but just plain delirious. The rain is cooling me down while Marco’s entire body suddenly shakes. I look over with half-lidded eyes, and he’s hunched over and gripping his cock as he is coming as well. Pulling my hand away, I half wish that I didn’t see that, but at the same time I’m not too bothered by it.

A placid grin is on his face as he pants, and he moves some of his wet hair out of his face to look down at me clearly. He leans down to kiss my temple while my chest is still heaving for air.

“You okay?”

I find myself snuggling into his body, and my hand slowly strokes the tiny grooves of his scales. I shakily trace a pattern and gaze up at him. The way he looks at me makes me feel so happy that I feel like I’m going to cry.

But right now I try to not let my emotions make the best of me. I can joke around. “Out of…” My first words since my mind-numbing orgasm come out in between gasping breaths, my voice hoarse. “Out of all the things I’ve done, that probably has to be the weirdest, but at the same time… H-holy shit.”

He smiles at me and nuzzles my neck. “You liked it?”

“You couldn’t tell?” I laugh as I pull him closer.

I relax with his long form around me, and the cool, pouring rain soothes me. After weeks of this humid weather, there is finally at least some relief. Nothing matters to me right now, except my overgrown Snakebutt is holding me and keeping me warm.

A thought occurs to me as I keep close to him. “Marco… What about Ymir? She might come looking for me now that it’s raining.”

He sighs and looks at him. “Try getting your underwear back on. If she shows up tell her that you were cleaning yourself off in the rain because you were really sweaty.”

I nod and grab my underwear, shakily putting it on. Then I cuddle back into him and feel Marco kiss my hair. I smile and close my eyes.

“You’re so comfy…” I hum and keep close. “Can we just stay like this?”

“Well we can sure try.”

We both laugh and smile while our hands tiredly feel each other’s skin. We’re relaxed, and I’m already falling asleep. I really hope Ymir doesn’t come while I do. Because I want to be with Snakebutt like this all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> For Humidity, I am tracking the tags "#fic: humidity" and "#3 dick marco gets some" for those that wish to talk about it or anything of the sort on tumblr.  
> SO sorry that this is so long, but I had so much fun with this. Everyone have a wonderful day!
> 
> Hope you liked this really long, interesting journey, Saph!


End file.
